【 Conflicto Amoroso 】 KuroBasu FIC
by Mibu-senpai
Summary: Un trágica historia de amor a hecho que Kuroko jamás quiera enamorarse, pero ¿es eso posible?...Personas hacen que comience a cambiar de opinión y Kuroko sufrirá las consecuencias (?)


**Bueno este es el primer Fic que escribo, espero que les guste, por favor si tienen criticas díganlas ;) pero de forma apropiada ._. Disfrútenlo…**

**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER /Esta historia se ubica en el tiempo cuando Seirin hace poco ha sido vencido por equipo de Tōō vez en la Interhigh/ No habrá solo una pareja en este Fic, habrán varias a medidas de que avance la historia/**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagami-kun! -Grito Kuroko mientras daba uno de sus pases a su compañero de equipo

El entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto del instituto Seirin ya estaba por llegar a su fin y lo estaban terminando con un mini partido entre los de primer año contra los de tercero.

Es todo por hoy muchachos, pueden irse a casa

¡Si entrenadora! – El grito de todos se escuchó por toda la cancha

Seirin se alisto para ir a casa, a excepción de Kagami y Kuroko que se dirigían al típico lugar donde iban, "Maji Burger", donde se sentaron a como de costumbre frente a la ventana.

¡Te juró que le daré una paliza a ese Ahomine*! _(Aho: estúpido / mine: refiriéndose a Aomine)_

¿Ocurrió algo?

Me encontré con él, el otro día, al parecer estaba esperando a Momoi quizás – Dijo mientras se preparaba para comer.

¿Y?

Comenzó a decir tontería como siempre – con comida en la boca – hmm y de la conversación se enteró que no he besado a nadie aún y comenzó reírse, ¡Ese idiota! Como si eso fuera tan importante, como si a él le importara, no tiene nada de malo ¡maldito Ahomine!

Eh (!)

¿Qué?

¿Kagami-kun no ha dado su primer beso?

No…

Pff – Trato de contenerse Kuroko volviendo a tomar su malteada de vainilla

¡OYE KUROKO NO TE RIAS!–reacciono Kagami al ver que su compañero (no) trataba de reírse del - ¿ACASO TU YA HAS BESADO ALGUIEN?

Se produjo un silencio

"_¿Pregunte algo indebido?"_

Se comenzó a preguntar Kagami al ver como los ojos de su compañero parecían desvanecerse en sus pensamientos, decidió romper el silencio.

¿Kuroko…?

Kuroko no respondía, no porque le diera vergüenza porque jamás había besado a alguien, sino porque si lo había hecho y la pregunta de su compañero le había hecho recordar cosas variadas sobre la persona con la que alguna vez dio su primer beso. Recuerdos algo borrosos pasaban por la cabeza de Kuroko pero solo uno frase que sintió como si se lo estuvieran diciendo en ese mismo momento.

"Te quiero Tetsuya "

Kuroko ¡Kuroko!

¿Eh?

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Kagami preocupado de que su pregunta hubiera tenido un mal efecto sobre su compañero

Si ¿Por qué?

No es que… pareciera que pregunte algo que no debía

Ah, no está bien, solo estaba pensando en qué hacer con el trabajo de investigación –dijo mientras volvía por su malteada

¡¿TRABAJO?! –dijo sorprendido y exaltado

Si

¿en serio? – dijo Kagami y agacho en un modo de depresión

Ambos se quedaron hablando por un buen rato, cosas triviales, Kagami no se dio cuenta de que Kuroko había evadido su pregunta, hasta que de camino a casa, cuando ya era de noche lo recordó. Kuroko ya se había despedido del y estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando lo volvió a preguntar.

Kuroko

¿Si Kagami-kun? –volteándose nuevamente hacia Kagami

Antes en el Maji Burger, no respondiste a mi pregunta

¿Pregunta? (!)

Si… de eso de, que si ya habías besado a alguien

Los ojos de Kuroko se agradaron y con inseguridad respondió al fin- Si

¿¡Enserio!? –deprimiéndose de nuevo ya que hasta el chico fantasma ya había besado a alguien y el no, pronto recobro la postura y pregunto - ¿con quién?

Kuroko bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta y nuevamente retumbaba en sus oídos el:

"Te quiero Tetsuya"

Nadie que Kagami-kun conozca realmente – Kuroko avanzaba cuidadosamente hacia la puerta pero devolvió la mirada hacia Kagami y dijo – Nos vemos el lunes, Kagami-kun

Nos vemos

"_¿Qué tipo de atmosfera era esa? ¿Realmente hice bien en preguntar?"_

Se preguntaba el as de Seirin mientras se alejaba de la casa de Kuroko.

Kuroko entro en su casa y como de costumbre saludo a su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para él y su padre que aún no volvía del trabajo.

Tetsuya ¿no te quedaras a cenar con nosotros? – pregunto la madre de Kuroko con su dulce sonrisa maternal presumiendo el hermoso cabello algo corto de color celeste que Kuroko también heredo

No, tengo un trabajo que hacer – respondió sacándose los zapatos *_Costumbre japonesa_ – Lo siento, buenas noches.

Buenas noches hijo

Kuroko entro a su habitación dejo sus cosas a los pies de su cama, pero, no preparándose para estudiar o hacer un "supuesto" trabajo, aún tenía tiempo para eso, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para eso no después de que Kagami le había abierto una gran herida en su corazón y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"Te quiero Tetsuya"

Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Kuroko siempre se preguntaba si ese fue el mejor o peor momento de su vida, nunca había podido responderse así mismo. Pronto por el cansancio del duro entrenamiento se quedó dormido tal como estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era domingo por la tarde y Kuroko había sido enviado a hacer las compras, algo que no le gustaba hacer porque nunca salía de ahí sin asustar a un cliente o aun(a) cajero por su poca presencia, aunque ya debía de haberse convertido en una costumbre aun así le aburría de algún modo.

La angustia que la pregunta de Kagami le había causado ya había pasado. Siempre que alguien le preguntaba o hablaba sobre amor Kuroko no tenía nada bueno que decir al respecto porque gracias a unos de los integrantes de su grupo de baloncesto de la secundaria, Teikou, le hiso no querer enamorarse de nuevo, no quería ser herido de nuevo, no quería amar a alguien no correspondido, Kuroko solo no quería.

Ya saliendo de la tienda después de escuchar como de costumbre el grito del cajero a cargo al verlo como un fantasma choco con alguien en el estacionamiento haciendo caer todas sus bolsas con las cosas que su madre le pidió.

Lo siento, no me di cuenta –Dijo Kuroko agachándose rápidamente para recoger sus cosas que estaban dispersas en el suelo del estacionamiento

Disculpa fue mi culpa –Dijo una voz que al chico de pelo celeste le sonó familiar – Déjame ayudarte

¿Kasamatsu –senpai*? _(Capitán de Kise del instituto Kaijo)_

Oh (!) ¿Tú eres Kuroko, de Seirin, no es así? –Ambos se levantaron después de haber recogido las cosas de Kuroko

Si

Un gusto verte –estirándole la mano a Kuroko para saludar - ¿Vives por aquí?

Si –respondiendo al saludo dándole la mano a Kasamatsu – vivo a la vuelta de la manzana

Ehh yo vivo a dos, al final de la calle, quien lo hubiera imaginado

Kuroko se puso a mirar la vestimenta de Kasamatsu, vestía con ropa deportiva y llevaba una botella de agua en su bolso, que Kaijo siempre utilizaba para los deportistas, Kuroko pudo darse cuenta de que sin duda había estado entrenando, quizás todo el equipo de Kaijo lo haya estado haciendo.

¿Sucede algo, Kuroko? –pregunto Kasamatsu después de sentirse observado por Kuroko

¿Estaban entrenando?

Bueno algo así, solo yo y Kise

¿Kise-kun?

Si, después que nos derrotaron en el partido de practica se ha motivado más por la practica

Qué bueno –sintiéndose bien por de algún modo haber motivado a Kise

No es tan bueno, soportar a ese idiota más tiempo, es agotador –suspirando – Pero bueno no puedo rechazarlo si esta tan motivado

Kuroko solo se le quedaba observando

Bueno Kuroko, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer aún, nos veremos pronto – Dándose vuelta hacia la tienda

Adiós Kasamatsu-senpai –también dando media vuelta para volver a casa.

¡Hey! –Grito Kasamatsu antes de que Kuroko desapareciera por una esquina - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kuroko se acercó nuevamente hacia Kasamatsu – Si

¿Quién es Akashichi?

Los ojos azules de Kuroko se abrieron de impresión por la inesperada pregunta – Si ¿sucede algo?

Bueno veras, Kise el otro día me dijo:

"¿Cómo estará Akashichi en estas fechas? Debe estar con su peor ánimo"

"¿Quién es Akashichi?"

"Mmm… me gustaría que Kurokochi respondiera eso"

No sé a lo que refería exactamente , pero me dio curiosidad

No sé a lo que se refiere realmente, pero él es, nuestro excapitán de Teikou

Ya veo, pero bueno, es un idiota y los idiotas dicen idioteces ¿no? –frunciendo un poco el ceño – Bueno Kuroko lo siento, por hacer que pierdas tu tiempo, Adiós.

Adiós –dándose nuevamente la vuelta hacia su casa

Ya casi llegando a su casa Kuroko se detuvo y presiono fuertemente el mango de la bolsa.

_¿Akashi-kun triste en esta época? _

Preguntándose eso Kuroko mostro una pequeña sonrisa y se preguntó nuevamente.

_¿Por qué? _

Siguió caminando y llego a su casa. Ya llegada la noche subió a su habitación y vio que su teléfono brillaba por un mensaje o llamada. Abrió su teléfono* _(era un teléfono con tapita)_ y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje, y al ver quien lo había enviado lo hiso extrañarse y sorprenderse un poco y comenzó a leer.

"_DE: Midorima Shintaro_

_ASUNTO: Buena suerte_

_Tu objeto de la suerte para mañana es una moneda Brasileña, esto puede cambiar tu destino así que ten cuidado, he leído tu horóscopo para mañana, te lo recomiendo. "_

"_¿¡Ehh!? ¿Y de donde se supone que sacare una moneda Brasileña para mañana?"_

Kuroko estaba extrañado por el mensaje de Midorima, él nunca le enviaba mensajes sobre su fortuna, mejor dicho nunca le enviaba mensajes, comenzó a preocuparse por lo que decía su horóscopo, pero él no creía mucho en esas, así que solo se preparó para dormir, y trato de no pensar en el mensaje y mucho menos en lo que Kise había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno alumnos, pasen sus trabajos hacía adelante –dijo el sensei *_(Profesor, superior)_

Maldición (!)

¿No hiciste el trabajo Kagami-kun? –pregunto Kuroko mientras pasaba su trabajo

Nope… - escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos - ¡Rayos!

Kuroko trato de no reírse de su compañero y su desesperación así que se dio vuelta hacia la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, se dio cuenta de que la hora ya estaba por terminar. Vio en la entrada de la escuela a alguien con el uniforme de Kaijo, con un iPhone y audífonos, rubio…

"_Demonios"_

Kise estaba en la entrada de la escuela ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

Al parecer Midorima había exagerado un poco con el mensaje, hasta ahora nada malo había pasado y no tenía ninguna moneda Brasileña. Sonó la campana y todos se preparaban para ir a casa, hoy no habría entrenamiento por que los de tercer año estaban en periodo de exámenes y los de primero estarían pronto, así que por la semana se cancelaban la mayoría de los talleres. Kagami seguido por Kuroko bajaron y Kuroko sintió como Kagami lo observaba indeciso, se sintió algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado que lo observaran.

¿Sucede algo Kagami-kun? – Pregunto con una expresión algo molesta

¡Eh! – tomado por sorpresa- No, no es nada

Ya veo

Bueno es que-que t-t-tú ya sabes –Kagami tartamudeaba inseguro de lo que diría- Es que el otro día el ambiente se puso pesado y bueno, me da la impresión que pregunte algo que no debía

No es nada – Dijo mientras ponía atentamente sus ojos en su libro.

¿En serio?

Si

Qué bueno –algo aliviado

Lo siento Kagami-kun

¿Eh?

¡KAGAMICHI!

¡WUAH! -Grito Kagami cuando vio a Kise abalanzarse en sima del ya que Kuroko lo había esquivado- ¿Con que por esto te estabas disculpando?

Si –Dijo Kuroko mientras se alejaba de Kagami y Kise

Al parecer al chico peli celeste no quería estar cerca de ellos en ese momento ya que el mensaje de Midorima había causado algo inseguridad en él, estaba teniendo cuidado con todo, así evitaba problemas como los que Kise podía causarles además de molestias.

"_Quizás esta aquí para desafiar a Kagami-kun"_

Kuroko ya estaba dando la vuelta a la manzana de la escuela y sintió como por detrás se acercaban unos gritos que cualquiera reconocería.

¡KUROKOCHI! ¡KUROKOCHI ESPERA!

Kuroko comenzó a caminar más rápido pero aunque corriera no sería capaz de escapar en una persecución contra Kise así que cedió y se detuvo para voltearse.

¿Qué?

Kurokochi (!) – dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello del más bajito, molestando a este – No te escapes de mi

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Dijo con su sarcástica seriedad de siempre

So mean* _(termino que Kise siempre utiliza para decir "Que cruel" , no estoy segura si está bien escrito) _–Kise dejo de apoyarse en el cuello y hombros de Kuroko y dijo- Y eso que yo vengo a hablar contigo y tú lo único que haces es ignorarme –Dijo entre sollozos, típico de Kise

¿Sobre qué?

¿Estaría bien si es que vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

Ok.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos habían caminando por un camino largo al lado de un pequeño carretera que quedaba cerca de la escuela y era tranquilo. Transcurridos unos 10 minutos desde que se adentraron en el camino, Kuroko se comenzaba a extrañar era propio de Kise ser un "parlanchín" y decir todo rápido sin rodeos ni nada, pero en su cara se notaba que estaba pensando en lo que diría, al fin Kuroko decidió romper el hielo.

Kise-kun

¿¡S-si!? –Respondió sorprendido

¿De querías hablar conmigo?

Ah si eso… veras –se detuvo de nuevo a pensar en que diría- pues…

Kise-kun (!)

¡Okay! – Tomo un respiro y prosiguió- Bueno, he querido preguntarte esto hace mucho tiempo, desde que estábamos en secundaria pero fue difícil por todo lo que sucedió

¿Y…?

Bueno Kurokochi -el sol comenzaba a pegar fuerte y Kuroko comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, quizás porque no había almorzado – Bueno veras… eh (?) –Kise se dio vuelta a ver la muy cara pálida que traía Kuroko –Kurokochi ¿estás bien?

Kuroko no dijo ninguna palabra y comenzó a tambalearse cada vez más hasta que cayó al suelo donde Kise lo sostuvo asustado.

¿¡KUROKOCHI!?

Kuroko apenas tenía entre abiertos los ojos, Kise comenzó a alarmarse y tomo su teléfono para marcar a una ambulancia y Kuroko antes de caer inconsciente abrió los ojos y vio a Kise mirándolo fijamente hasta que cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando Kuroko despertó, en una cama de hospital, algo perdido, no sabía que había sucedido solo recordaba que Kise tenía que decirle algo.

¡Kurokochi! Despertaste –Dijo Kise mientras entraba a la habitación con dos bebidas en lata – Que bueno, tus padres vienen en camino

¿Qué sucedió? – dijo mientras Kise se sentaba a su lado

Solo fue un desmayo, dijeron que quizás fue por una mala alimentación, pero nada grabe

Ya veo

Kuroko se quedó viendo la mirada perdida de Kise.

"_Kise-kun tiene unos ojos miel muy lindos" (!) "¿En qué estoy pensando?"_

Kuroko gracias a sus pensamientos quiso cambiar de tema, y quiso saber que quería decirle Kise antes de que se desmayara.

¿Kise-kun?

Mira, tus padres han llegado –mientras veía a los padres de Kuroko caminando en el estacionamiento

¿Kise-kun? (!)

Eh (!)

Con respecto a lo que estabas por decirme antes ¿Qué era? – Kise se puso nuevamente nervioso, los pasos desde lejos de los padres de Kuroko se comenzaron a escuchar

Bueno Kurokochi, me voy, cuídate –Dijo despidiéndose Kise evitando a Kuroko, cosa que molesto a este

¿Kise-kun? (!)

¿Qué? –dijo demostrando que se sentía presionado

Dime

Kurokochi…

¡Kise-kun!

Kise se acercó nuevamente al lado de Kuroko, mientras él lo miraba fijamente obligándole solo con la mirada a decirle, Kise ya no lo resistía y se abalanzó suavemente sobre Kuroko dándole un tierno pero intenso beso en sus labios. Los ojos de Kuroko se agrandaron.

"_¿Kise-kun?" _

Estaba congelado, se estaba besando con Kise, por alguna razón a Kuroko no le desagrado estar besándose con él, pronto recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer.

"Te quiero Tetsuya"

Esas palabras hicieron que Kuroko se separara algo brusco del rubio que lo había tomado por sorpresa, mostrándose mutuamente los sonrojados que ambos estaban, Kuroko más que Kise, Kise miro hacia el suelo después que Kuroko lo aparto del, pero después subió la mirada hacia eso gigantes y profundos ojos celestes, no con una mirada desafiante si no con una mirada tierna que Kuroko jamás habría imaginado de parte de Kise.

Tetsuya, hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? –interrumpió el padre de Kuroko entrando a la habitación haciendo que estos dos se salieran de su ambiente romántico

Si, padre, estoy bien –dijo algo nervioso Kuroko

Qué bien (!) –dijo la madre- Muchas gracias Kise, por cuidar del –volteando la mirada hacia Kise que estaba tomando sus cosas para pronto irse

No hay de que Sra. Kuroko, Kurokochi es uno de mis mejor amigos

Ouhh Kise-kun eres tan amable, gracias de nuevo – repitió la madre

Bueno, me voy, Adiós Sr y Sra. Kuroko

Adiós

Kise volteo la mirada especialmente para Kuroko – Adiós Kurokochi, piensa lo que te conté y pronto te veo – Con una gran pero sexy sonrisa- Bye

A-Adiós Kise-kun… -aun confundido

Kise se fue y los padres de Kuroko fueron a hablar con el doctor para que los dejara ir, Kuroko se quedó sentado en la cama y miro asía la ventana y acaricio sus labios.

"_¿Qué acaba de suceder?"_


End file.
